convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiha Tohno
Akiha Tohno is a major character from Tsukihime. Though she had been mentioned in passing as early as The Ties That Bind, she officially debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Canon Alongside Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Hisui, and Kohaku, Akiha is one of the five heroines of Tsukihime, which like Fate/stay night, is set within the Type-Moon universe. The daughter of the late Makihisa Tohno, Akiha is the adoptive sister of Shiki Tohno, born Shiki Nanaya, who shared the same name as Akiha's now deceased biological brother, SHIKI Tohno. As the head of the family, she is assisted by her two maids, Hisui and Kohaku, and manages Shiki's life after inviting him back to the Tohno Residence after a ten year long displacement from home. Pre-Convergence Throughout the course of the Convergence Series, Akiha, as well as Hisui and Kohaku, were often mentioned in passing by Shiki Tohno in most given events that he had participated in, the three of them kept completely in the dark of Shiki's adventures, and by extension, the existence of the greater multiverse and the Murder Games. Over the course of the Convergence Series and even before, Akiha had generally been living out her daily life as the head of the Tohno Family. It is known that during the events of Tsukihime, specifically how they transpired in the Type-Moon Alpha world that is featured in the Murder Series, Shiki had discovered the true nature of the Tohno lineage and the demonic blood that resides within it that Akiha had been trying to hide from him, not wanting him to be exposed to the world of demons and vampires, but realized that it was not her choice to keep the secrets, not only of her lineage, but also of his past, from him. Plot Involvement The Life of Shiki Tohno Second Chapter - The Epiphany of Shiki Tohno She first appears briefly within the last act of the second chapter, wondering what Shiki's whereabouts could be at this time of night. When he does eventually come home to the Tohno Residence, Akiha finds that he had been crying. When she comes to get a better look at Shiki, he smiles, telling her that he had finally found his hope again. Third Chapter - The Departure of Shiki Tohno Akiha appears in the first act of the third chapter, attempting to carry a conversation with Shiki one day after finding him sitting outside, before suddenly breaking down when Shiki's personality would remind her of how distant he had always been, and how sick she was of his reticence, before suddenly storming off, leaving behind a bewildered Shiki. It is mentioned that for the rest of the day, she had stayed in her room and never left. Fourth Chapter - The Disappearance of Shiki Tohno She is seen a few days later, sitting in her room, displaying regret over her outburst that seemed to have caused Shiki to leave home, wishing for him to come back so that they could fix everything between them personally, to no avail. Later that night, when Shiki attempts to use a credit card registered to the Tohno name to buy food from a vending machine on the street, Akiha catches wind of it and repeatedly rejects the card, prompting Shiki to break the vending machine and steal from it. Seventh Chapter - The Ideal of Shiki Tohno She is briefly seen in the ending, wishing for Shiki to come back once again. Civil War Akiha makes a brief appearance in the third part of Shiki's epilogue, being the last one to see him having returned to the mansion behind the maids, and welcoming back home. Character Relationships * Shiki Tohno - The protagonist of Tsukihime who debuted in The Ties That Bind. Shiki is the adoptive brother of Akiha, brought in by her father, Makihisa Tohno, after Kouma Kishima had slaughtered his blood family, the Nanaya clan. Shiki and Akiha love each other very much, and though Akiha loves Shiki as more than just a brother, she is content with being just that for now. * Hisui - A major character from Tsukihime who made her debut in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Having known Akiha and Shiki since childhood, the two of them maintain a close (mostly working) relationship, with Hisui working as a maid for the Tohno family today, though primarily for Shiki, as assigned by Akiha. * Kohaku - Another major character from Tsukihime who also debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Kohaku is the personal maid of Akiha, who feels guilty over Kohaku's abusive treatment at the hands of her late father, so much so that Akiha was going to let Kohaku exact her murderous revenge on her, only for Shiki to intervene on the plot. Kohaku and Akiha remain close associates. * Kouma Kishima ''- A character from ''Tsukihime who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. As the Kishima is a branch family of the Tohno, Akiha is distantly related to Kishima, who had once lived in the Tohno Residence under the employ of the girl's father. Gallery Akih1.png|Akiha as she appeared in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Akiha0.png|Vermilion Akiha, an illusion of her fears of succumbing to her demon blood, which cameoed in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Trivia * An evil incarnation of her made a cameo appearance within Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, called "Vermilion Akiha," which was the materialization of Akiha's fears created by Night of Wallachia. Category:Characters Category:Type-Moon characters Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Civil War Category:NPCs